Danganronpa: Sunken Despair
by paragade13
Summary: Innocent souls are bound to be lost if they sink into the depths of despair, whether it results in madness or death…but push hard enough and hope's light can be found from the deepest parts of the darkness…but how deep must one be before they're lost forever?
1. Prologue

Hey there, I guess introductions are in order. My name is Haru Nakamura, an Ultimate high school student at Hope's Peak Academy. What is Hope's Peak? It's a government-sanctioned co-ed private city-center high school founded centuries ago. At Hope's Peak, the best of the best attend its classes for 3 years, where students, also known as Ultimates, are guaranteed success in their future. Ranging from stuff like Ultimate Volleyball Player, or Ultimate Singer, or even something dumb or basic like Ultimate Couch Potato, any variety of students could be found there. Even I think those are just random stuff, but Hope's Peak has a few specifications needed to attend the school.

The first is that if you wish to become a student, you must have a talent you're best at. Trust me, it doesn't matter what that talent is as long as you're good at it (hence why I mentioned the couch potato thing). The reason for that is because the founder of the school wished to develop and research the talents of prodigal students, for what they call Ultimates. Even though I don't understand the reason why, I also don't have a reason to question it at all thanks to the school's reputation.

Another is that there's no entrance exam, so the only way to become a student is to be scouted by their Ultimate experts. Well…with the exception of the reserve course. The reserve course is the only part of the school where normal people can attend Hope's Peak by taking the entrance exam, as well as paying a very expensive tuition fee. Even if I think it's unfair, all that money is going towards the Ultimate's education as well as the school's research.

Finally, you must be currently a high school student in order to attend. The minimum age to attend is 16, so as long as you're scouted while in a high school, attendance is likely to happen. Before you ask; yes, there are some people who are over 16 that are students. Not kidding, I saw a weird fortune teller who was a first-year in their 20's.

Getting back to the introduction, I bet you're wondering what talent a girl like me had to be accepted in Hope's Peak. Perhaps I'm the Ultimate Narrator? Or maybe the Ultimate Time Waster? Or hell, maybe I'm really the Ultimate Couch Potato? Jokes aside, I feel that those would apply to me more than my…actual 'talent'.

"My name is Haru Nakamura, the Ultimate Lucky Student…" I said to myself in the mirror. That's right, my talent is luck. How exactly? Great question, yet too easy to answer no matter how much I look at it. Hope's Peak held a lottery where a bunch of random, student names were drawn. Whoever was picked was able to attend Hope's Peak as an Ultimate.

I honestly never has any interest in attending Hope's Peak, even if I had an Ultimate talent. I always thought the school was out of my league, thinking I'd be surrounded by people who're legends compared to me, so I never saw myself attending…until my name was drawn from said lottery. I tried rejecting the offer, but my friends and family begged me to go until I said yes.

I guess attending the school wouldn't be so bad, and from what I hear I'm not the only Lucky Student, so it's nice to know there are others like me. But starting tomorrow, I'll be going to the school festival, welcoming students a month before classes start with tons of activities to form bonds and trust. Who knows, maybe I'll make a few friends while there? Here's hoping.

* * *

Name: Haru Nakamura

Gender: Female

Talent: Ultimate Lucky Student

Height: 5'8

Weight: 133 lbs

Bloodtype: A+

Likes: sweets, anime, and manga

Dislikes: bugs, bad timing, being the center of attention, and her pessimism

* * *

Heads up: the story will take place in first-person POV, and as for the prologue I figured I'd follow the DR tradition by having the protagonist introduce themselves lol


	2. Chapter 1: Odds of a Lifetime

Today's the day of the festival, and boy is it active. The first thing everyone had to deal with to go through the gate was receiving a ticket with five numbers on it. Apparently the school is hosting a raffle to hand over various prizes for whoever gets their number called. Ranging from an unlimited lunch pass to weirdly specific toys for one's talent, there's an equal chance for everyone to win something. However, everyone has their eyes set on one prize itself: a boarding ticket for a ship. From what I heard, whoever gets the ticket will take their classes overseas for their entire 3 years of school…yeah, like I'd win that.

Looking around I see tons of booths on the school ground, each being held by someone corresponded to their talents. I got to eat some amazing food from an Ultimate Cook (felt lightheaded though, but went away quickly), met an Ultimate Moral Compass who took great pride in welcoming everyone (yet kept yelling at how no one was wearing a proper version of their school uniforms), and…somehow had an Ultimate Nurse beg for me to forgive her (even though it was my fault for bumping into her…). Personally, my favorite part of the festival was the concert with both the Ultimate Pop Sensation and the Ultimate Musician working together.

I'll admit that some of these guys are a bit weird…but if this is how life for me will be from now on, might as well get used to it. Overall the weirdest person I encountered was the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, so anyone else would be the definition of normal compared to him hands down.

But hey, I had a good time as I met new faces. I lost track of time, probably here for several hours. I figured I could use this as an excuse to leave, but the moment I was about to head towards the exit, the PA system went off.

"Attention Ultimates! Today's Ultimate Raffle will begin in five minutes! Head towards the concert stage and see if you're lucky enough for the first-ever Hope's Peak Academy Cruise!" they cheered.

Now, here's the part situational attention of my surroundings would come in handy because I noticed I am directly in front of the stage itself. Before I could leave, tons of students rushed in and surrounded me, making it impossible to escape…just my luck…I wonder if the Ultimate Lucky Student title they gave me signified that I have more bad luck than good luck…

Seeing as I have no choice but to stay, I took my ticket out and looked at my numbers. "1-1-0-3-7" I muttered to myself. I'll admit, I've always been a fan of water, and a cruise would sound nice…yet I won't get my hopes up as I know with the ocean of students surrounding me, there's a little to no chance of someone like me getting that-

"Welcome Ultimates of Hope's Peak! We may now begin the Ultimate Raffle!" the announcer lady yelled, the students roaring with excitement as numbers written on paper where being shuffled in what looks like one of those sky diving cages, scattering the paper into the shape of a tornado. After a bit of time, the first parchment was selected. "We'll start with whoever gets to sail the waters for the next 3 years! The numbers are 1-1-0-3-7!"

…Maybe the Ultimate Jinx would better suit me because there is no fucking way I just won. I could've let it passed by and not take it, but my ticket started to flash, catching a lot of people's attention, including the announcer's…

"Would you kindly come up here, miss?" she smiled, waving for me to join her up. I couldn't help but blush as I feel what seems like thousands of eyes in my direction as I walk on stage. Should I have mentioned that I have stage fright? Because it feels like my heart will explode from beating too fast. "Please, tell us your name and talent," she asked.

I took a deep breath and found the courage to say "H-Haru Nakamura, a-and I'm…" I couldn't help but let out a rather audible gulp as sweat starts falling down my face. "I-I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student".

The moment I said that people were either laughing at how dumb my talent sounds or yelled in frustration that I got the ticket, accusing me of cheating…

"Lucky you are indeed! You and 15 other students will be joining you on the S.S. Hope next week" she smiled, ignoring the students' reaction to me.

15? I thought the raffle only gave this one ticket out? That was on my mind for a while as I left the stage and directly headed to the exit. I was in the home stretch until I felt someone poke my shoulder. I turned around and saw a guy, holding a ticket for the cruise as well. "So, you're my classmate?" he asked in a deep yet hushed tone. I looked at his outfit and wondered what his talent was, but was drawn to a blank.

He wore a black trench coat, unbuttoned as it shows a plain white T-shirt underneath, followed with dark blue jeans with a bit of tear on them, and he wore black running shoes with no laces on them. Looking closely, I also noticed he wore grey gloves, possibly made of rubber as they have the school's insignia on the back of his palms.

"well?" he asked, waiting for an answer.

"U-uh, y-yeah, I think so," I said, feeling uneasy as he stares at me with impatience. Looking at his face, his hair was black, and almost long enough to cover his eyes. If you look closely, his eyes were hazel, and I'm a little embarrassed to mention this, but his face looks rather smooth, excluding the scar over his right eye.

"You either think so or know so," he bluntly said in a rude manner.

"Well…you're going onto the ship too, right? So yeah, I guess we are classmates," I answered with a rather awkward smile.

He scoffed as he looked at me. "Yeah, won a small contest and earned the ticket, saw others do so too".

"A contest?" I asked, curious.

"While you won yours with a raffle, I chose to earn mine with a dumb competition against other students".

I see…so the raffle isn't the only way to win those tickets…I honestly feel relieved knowing that I won't be alone for the next three years on a boat.

"Luck…a pathetic excuse of talent if you ask me," he commented.

"Wh-what?" I asked, surprised by the sudden insult.

"This school is taking students in like stray cats, and finding excuses to do so for over hundreds of years? Sounds like a waste of time and money".

"Well…this school does guarantee us success in life, giving us the hope we- ".

"If you're going to say some bullshit involving hope, then keep it to yourself," he said, showing rage in his eyes.

Before I could process what he said to me, he pushed right past me and left…The first time I meet a classmate of mine and he's a complete asshole…great…

Well…hopefully my other classmates aren't jerks like him…and I just realized I never asked for his name...super. You know what? I'm going home and I'm going to prepare for this cruise and enjoy it, because I won't let whatshisname ruin this for me by talking me down with that attitude. I get I can be pessimistic at times, but I need to see the big picture: I won a chance to go to school on a boat! I couldn't help but run home with a rather dumb smile on my face, but didn't care because I'm willing to look at this as a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and I won't let anything ruin this for me…is what I hoped…

I showed up to the pier on the address the ticket provided for me, an hour early before departure. When I heard them mentioning a ship, I somewhat imagined a yacht or one of those multi-layered party boats, not something the size of a battleship from the navy. When I was starting to think I was at the wrong place, I noticed on its side it said 'Hope's Peak', so this is definitely where I have to board.

I understand that there are people like teachers and ship workers on there, but is this entire thing meant for 16 people?! After a while of thinking, I took a deep sigh and just chose to accept it. Considering what I've seen at Hope's Peak, I shouldn't be all that surprised anymore.

Though I will admit that it's rather…odd…no one is here. No other students, no school faculty, just a boarding platform on the ship. "maybe they're waiting for me to climb aboard?" I asked myself, walking all the way up with two suitcases in hand.

I honestly couldn't help but feel nervous. I'm taking my first few steps towards my new life for the next three years. I…I hope that I make a ton of great memories onboard, along with some new friends…sadly hope wasn't enough…

The moment I took my first step inside the ship, my mind started feeling hazy, and my vision was getting blurry. I could barely stand on my own two feet before losing balance as I hit the ground…and soon everything went black…


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Class (Part 1)

My head was POUNDING. I stirred in bed as I tried to wake up, but I just wanted to stay under the covers until my head stopped hurting…wait, bed? Covers? My eyes opened up instantly and got out of the bed, breathing heavily from not only a head rush but due to the fact that I'm in a room I do not recognize. Not only that but wearing a completely different outfit.

I saw a mirror hanging on a wall and rushed over to it, looking myself over. I was wearing a pink and green hoodie, along with wearing a sleeveless brazier over it with a button of the school's insignia. I also had a skirt matching the color scheme of the hoodie, as well as brown loafers on. When I looked up to my face I saw my blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail and a lock of my hair was sticking out from the top of my head, like a small, curved antenna. The only thing that remained the same was that I'm not wearing makeup, but my skin was naturally smooth, and I couldn't believe how green my emerald eyes looked now that I think about it (not too insecure on my looks, so don't judge me for missing some details about myself).

Though if I could be honest…I had mixed feelings about this style. I don't hate it, I do love the colors as well as what they did to my hair…but the fact that this was done to me while I was sleeping leaves a bad thought in my head, and worsens as I liked what they did.

Before I could question this, I heard some groaning to my right. I looked over and saw another girl, groaning like me as she struggles to wake up. Without a second thought, I rushed to her side and shake her body, hoping to get answers for any of this.

"H-hey, are you ok?!" I asked, seeing her eyes open. One quick glance at me and she suddenly backed away, panicked by the new face she sees.

"Wh-who are you?!" she cried.

"Calm down! I didn't kidnap you! I think we're in the same position" I explained, hoping she'd stop panicking.

"Y-yeah and pigs can fly and aliens are real!" she said, not believing me.

"I'm serious! I'm a student at Hope's Peak and- "

"Did…did you get a ticket for the cruise too?" she asked, calming down a bit.

"Yeah…does that mean you're my classmate?" I asked, taking a few steps back. As I did so, she stood up from the bed and presented herself more clearly.

"My name is Yui Okimura, the Ultimate Ballerina" she introduced with a deep breath, her mind at ease as she sees I'm not a threat. It was clear she was a ballerina as she had a pink tutu and everything, except she wore a blue brazier over her ballerina top, having the school's insignia. It looks like she dyed her hair a light blue color, and her eyes were pink like erasers (and for some reason I thought of cotton candy). Her skin was so pale, she almost looked like a doll…I can't help but see that as both pretty and a little creepy…

"I'm Haru Nakamura, and I'm…the…" I slowly remember just how stupid my talent was…swallowing whatever dignity I had, I said "the…Ultimate Lucky Student…"

"Uh…luck?" she asked, confused.

"I won some stupid lottery to attend the school, as well as for gaining a ticket for the cruise".

"Wow, that's pretty cool" she giggled, barely able to keep a straight face.

In all honesty, I would've acted the same way too, so I'm not completely insulted…

"So where exactly are we?" I asked, hoping she might know something.

"No idea…all I know is I walked onto the ship and somehow woke up in here with you…"

"So we're both clueless of what's going on…" I said, having some worry in my tone.

"H-hey, no need to be worried, I'm sure this might be a…a surprise welcoming party!" she smiled, doing everything in her power to ease my worry.

After seeing what Hope's Peak had to offer, I guess I calmed down a little and smiled back at Yui. "Yeah, that might be it".

Both of us looked around the room we were in. Two beds, two closets, two desks, even two keys with our names on them. "I may be wrong, but are these dorm rooms?" I asked, seeing no other option as to what this room was.

"Looks like it, but I wish they had the room a bit more…flashy" Yui complained.

Looking closely, the walls are made of metal sheets of different colors, consisting of new and rusted metals. I get what Yui is saying, and that we're on a boat, but I can't help but feel some unease with the walls. Now that I think about it, the 'mirror' I was looking at was actually a very reflective piece of metal, located in the middle of the wall that's parallel to the door…wait, door?

I turn towards the door and it looks incredibly sturdy, like something you see in a fortress in a war zone or something. It has a handle on the right side of the door, and a rotating lock above it. Looking at the upper-center of the door there's a sliding peephole, like what you see with gangsters in a private club or something.

Shaking my head to be rid of worry, I slowly reached for the handle and opened the door, entering a corridor with 7 other doors. Seeing the spacing between each one, it's possible that those are other dorms as well. I also noticed an opening at both directions, leading out of the area. "Are…are other students here?" I asked, curious as I see nameplates near each door. From what I saw in each name, including mine and Yui's, the girls' dorms are on one side of the area, and the guys' on the other.

16 students in total…8 rooms…I'm trying my best to see this as normal for Hope's Peak's standards, but no matter what I kept feeling uneasy about the whole situation. Luckily Yui noticed my expression and attempted to calm me down.

"Maybe our classmates are around somewhere? Maybe we'll know if we meet up with them?" she asked, handing me my room key.

"Yeah, maybe" I weakly smiled, grabbing the key. Not only would we find answers, but be able to meet some friendly faces…until I remembered that one student I met at the festival might be here too…

Before I knew it, a door opened from the male side, and speak of the devil as I see the asshole before me. I couldn't help but groan as I saw him…sadly it was audible enough for him to hear as he looked in my direction.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Thanks to the makeover (I didn't ask for) he didn't recognize me until he got closer. "Lucky girl, huh? I see Hope's Peak rubbed off on you," he scoffed.

"Not like I asked for this" I responded, annoyed with his attitude towards me.

"You know each other?" Yui asked, unaware of the frustration I have towards him.

"We met at Hope's Peak, during the festival…"

"And to think the first thing I saw after getting roofied was you of all people" he sighed, annoyed.

Wait…roofied? "Did…did you fall unconscious too?" I asked.

"Too? Don't tell me…"

Even though Yui and I had worry on our faces, the stranger suddenly grew a grin. "So we were knocked out, woke up in some weird room, and to find out that I'm not the only person this happened to" he laughed to himself.

"Wh-what's so funny? I'm sure the school is- "

"The school? Wow" he laughed. "Girlie, this ain't something done by the school. If anything, this has to be a kidnapping" he said, laughing more.

"K-kidnapping?" Yui said, fear over her face.

"Y-you don't know that!" I yelled, angry at what he's saying.

"Do you?" he asked. "Tell me, where's your phone?"

Eyes widening, Yui and I searched our pockets. When we found nothing we rushed back inside our room to see where they could have ended up. Sadly…he was right to ask…there was no trace of them…

"This is weird…" Yui said, breathing heavily.

"Whatever, I'm going around the place, get a layout and see if there's an exit" he said, about to walk away. Before he could leave, however, I grabbed him by his wrist. I wish I knew ahead of time that doing so was a big no-no as he immediately yanked his hand away from me and faced me with an angry expression. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Wh…what's your name?" I asked, afraid of what he was going to do.

He let out a deep sigh and clenched his eyes with his gloved hands. "…Ren…Ren Tatsumi" he said, leaving without saying another word.

Ren Tatsumi…that laugh he did…I wasn't sure, but I think he was forcing it…yet I couldn't help but smile after learning his name. I don't know why, but I felt comfortable with the idea he might not be so bad after all. When I turned back to Yui, however, she had complete shock on her face. "What's up?" I asked her, wondering why she was all surprised.

"Ren Tatsumi? I-I know him!" she exclaimed.

"Really? But just earlier you had no idea who he was".

"Not in person no, but according to rumors online…he's known as the Ultimate Thief" she said, having worry on her face.

The moment she said that, I had the same level of worry as her. The Ultimate Thief…is it possible…he's the one who kidnapped us? No, no…that can't be possible, he woke up to the same thing…and he barely recognized me, so he would've known who he took if he was the kidnapper…right?

* * *

Name: Yui Okimura

Gender: Female

Talent: Ultimate Ballerina

Height: 5'8

Weight: 128 lbs

Bloodtype: AB-

Likes: dancing, music, and emotions

Dislikes: snakes and dusty areas

Bio: Yui has been scouted into Hope's Peak for her memorization in rhythm and movements when reciting ballet. Before attending, she was capable of memorizing expert level ballerina arts in mere minutes. Every time she is on the stage, she shows not only gracefulness but her entire soul put into her work, for she holds nothing emotional back as she performs.

* * *

Name: Ren Tatsumi

Gender: Male

Talent: Ultimate Thief

Height: 5'10

Weight: 140 lbs

Bloodtype: O+

Likes: thrills, parkour, and dogs

Dislikes: himself, Hope's Peak, getting arrested by Mitsumi

Bio: At the age of 9, Ren started to steal things from wallets to food in order to survive. Years later he is now capable of planning heists, whether he works with other people or solo. For some unknown reason, there is not a single record regarding his birth parents, so he was listed off as an orphan. When in his late teens he found himself at Hope's Peak, due to the gossip of how much money this elite school makes. No doubt he slipped through security flawlessly, yet it was expected as he found the Headmaster and the Ultimate Scout waiting for him. Seeing the situation he's in, Ren was offered two choices: either Ren could become a student at Hope's Peak Academy, guaranteeing him success in life, or he could be arrested for breaking and entering, as well as attempted theft in a government-funded school for a few decades. Even if he hated the idea of being a student there, he chose the former.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Class (Part 2)

After the encounter with Ren, Yui and I decided to split up to search for more clues as to where we are. Some areas were sealed off with metal shutters painted black and white, with the words 'NOT YET' written in yellow. It was mostly covering what I assumed lead to different rooms but saw other shutters that had the words 'NOT AVAILABLE' written in red. I felt…uneasy as those signs were the same color as blood…it must've been my imagination...

After a few minutes, I heard what sounded like…laughing? Listening closely, I heard more than one person was laughing, so I quickly rushed over to the source and saw four people near a statue of a…person eating food in a bed? I'm not kidding. Getting closer I see the statue was made of copper, which was easy to tell since not all of it has rusted green. It isn't meant to depict a specific person as it had no unique features, not even enough to tell if it's a man or a woman. They held a spoon in their right hand as they held a bowl in their left, mouth agape as it moves the spoon towards its mouth. All while having their lower half covered in a rusted blanket.

The moment I got closer, the four people, presuming to be my classmates, took notice of me. It was obvious that it was a mixed group of people as they had mixed reactions to me. One girl waved towards me with a big smile, a guy scoffed and rolled his eyes, another guy didn't make eye contact but gave a weak smile and wave, and as another girl just…stared with an expressionless face.

"Hey! You must be our classmate!" said the girl with a smile, looking to have enough energy to run a marathon.

"Uh…hi! My name is Haru," I greeted, giving a slight smile as they look at me. Despite there being four people my stage fright took hold thanks to our situation.

"C'mon, you can do better than that!" said the girl, making a rather humorous pouty face as she suddenly grabs my hands. "Speak from the heart, yell from your soul, and smile to where your head falls off!" she cheered, spinning me and swinging me in different directions as she laughed. I got so dizzy I felt like throwing up.

"For example!" she said as she lets me go. "My name is Chie Suzuki! Haaaaaate to toot my own horn, but I go by Miss Jester, Queen Giggles, Lady of the Laughs, dumbass, smartass, occasionally annoying" she giggled, not caring that she's practically insulting herself. "But since we're classmates, I'm the Ultimate Comedian," she said as she stood at attention with a salute, but then pretends to slip backward and rolled onto her knees with her tongue sticking out. I honestly couldn't help but snicker at the last part she did.

Looking at her, her orange hair was rather short compared to an average girl's, enough to where I nearly thought she was a boy until I heard her voice and saw her figure. Her eyes were very interesting as her left was jade as her right was azure. Her skin was less pale than mine, but it's clear she and I are from the same country due to her name and accent. What she wore was rather interesting as she wore a lime-green t-shirt with a rubber chicken on it, wearing a gray Hope's Peak hoodie around her waist by the sleeves tied together, a regular pair of jeans with a small, spherical smiley face hanging by a chain connected to the left side of her belt, and two sneakers with mismatched colors, matching her eyes.

"Now you try!" she exclaimed, punching her fists in the air to get me fired up. I still felt shy yet smiled, so I attempted to speak more confidently. "M-my name is Haru N-Nakamura! And I-"

"Don't get caught in this…clown's antics" interrupted the guy who scoffed earlier.

My confidence slowly depleted for every second I look at his…condescending attitude. He had black, shiny hair, combed to his right as it looks like he used a ton of hair gel. His sharp, golden eyes were filled with uninterest as he stared at me. He wore a dark, blue tuxedo with a white collared undershirt, a purple cummerbund, a white rose on the left side of his front, white, classical gloves and cufflinks with the school's insignia.

"I may be a clown, but at least I'm not acting like a total Squidward," she teased, all while the guy still looks annoyed. "At least introduce yourself Makoto!"

"Wait…Makoto? A-as in Makoto Yuri? The young acting prodigy that became the Ultimate Actor!?" I asked, recognizing him as Chie said his name.

"Oh? So you do know about me?" he smirked, feeling somewhat proud that I recognize him.

"How could I not? The _Seasonal Betrayal_ was my favorite movie series! A high schooler forced to deal with both heartbreak and depression as for every season every love interest and friendship gets broken easily as he was accused of crimes he didn't commit, yet there's always one person that trusts them and helps clear their name! It was my favorite mystery drama!" I squealed, sounding like a dumb fangirl.

"A rather good set of my works if I do say so myself" he smirked, but suddenly lost the smile immediately after hearing a certain word. "Wait…was?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…well…" I started to sweat bullets as he pointed that out. To those that don't know, those four movies were his first acting gig that launched his career and enrollment to Hope's Peak. Despite making over hundreds of millions of dollars at first, they're now considered both 'ancient history' and 'too unrealistic'. Hell, at this point you'd be lucky enough to find a single copy in a video store. They were his first original pieces and all…but now people barely remember them, though he was able to star in other films before he was scouted…and now I have to tell it to his face…

Before I could say anything, the other girl rolled her eyes as she bluntly says "_Seasonal Betrayal_ lost its touch, Makoto."

"Excuse me? I have you know they had the highest view count on the planet!"

"True…until something much better came out."

"Tch...Do me a favor and keep opinions to yourself Aya" he scoffed, walking away. It was clear he was taking this personally, but he stormed off before anyone could say anything to him.

"He says opinions, I say the truth," she said, adjusting her glasses as she turns to me. "Forget about Makoto, he can be a bit too prideful" she explained, clearly not pulling any punches on her comments.

"Th-thanks for the save…Aya, was it?" I asked, hoping I don't get the same treatment.

"Aya Goto, the Ultimate Blogger" she calmly greeted, extending a hand to me. She wore a gray, wool sweater with sleeves that were long enough to cover her palms. Looking down she wore purple sweat pants and Hope's Peak sneakers. Looking at her face, her eyes are a light blue color, reminding me of ice (that fits perfectly with her cold stare). Her light brown hair looked a little grizzly as it was tied back in a bun. Looking at her, I imagine she goes to coffee shops regularly.

"And no need to thank me, your voice just needed to be heard," she said, not showing much emotion.

"Huh?" I asked, a little dumbfounded as I didn't know what she meant.

"You knew what you wanted to say, yet were too afraid to say it to his face. It's my job to ensure people's opinions are heard, so I do my best to ensure they're heard at both the right time and the right place. Even if the fact is made from several opinions, it's still the truth regardless."

Before I could say anything, I noticed Chie creeping from behind and moved both her index fingers against Aya's lips, forcing her to smile. "C'mon Aya, least you could do is show some emotion when meeting a new face" she smiled. However, Aya was not showing the same enthusiasm as she looked rather annoyed. "Let go of my mouth".

"Party pooper," Chie pouted, backing off as requested.

As the two were talking about personal space, I noticed that the other guy here didn't say a word, but for some reason was holding a large, wooden doll in his left hand. The guy was wearing a rather tacky outfit with a blue collared shirt with yellow suspenders and a red bowtie, as well as khaki pants and brown dress shoes. His hair was brown and casually combed as his autumn brown eyes avoided looking in my direction.

The doll, however, looked more serious as it wore a gray trench coat as well as a plastic fedora glued to its wooden head, looking like one of those classic gangster stereotypes. Its eyes were painted black as it had a scar on their right cheek, as well as having a fake cigar glued to the edge of its moveable mouth. That's when I realized it was a ventriloquist doll...or a ventriloquist dummy...whatever the proper term is, a puppet

"The fuck are you looking at, bitch?" said the puppet with a hoarse voice.

"Wh-what the?" I was not expecting that as I nearly jumped.

"S-Santiago! Y-y-you can't j-just say that! E-especially to a stranger!" said the tacky guy. "I-I apologize, miss, I-I can't control wh-what he says sometimes," he said as he bowed his head, hoping for forgiveness.

I was confused as to what's happening until Chie pulled me aside. "Don't take it personally, it's part of Kanji's bit" she giggled.

"Bit?" I asked, still confused.

"This idiot right her is Kanji Ito, he may be the Ultimate Ventriloquist, but he's also an ultimate doormat" 'Santiago' chuckled to himself.

"A-and this is m-my partner, Santiago. P-please excuse his rude behavior, b-but it's n-nice to meet you" he shyly smiled.

I'm sure it's an act as Chie said, but the whole 'bitch' comment still rang in my mind as I forced a friendly smile to him.

"This statue is rather…weird, isn't it?" Aya pointed out, still examining it.

"I kinda see what you mean, but at the same time I don't" Chie responded, not thinking too much of it.

Now that Aya mentioned it, the statue looks rather well made, because instead of focusing on the person we focused on the bed due to how detailed the blanket was as it hid the lower half. Almost as if it was an actual blanket

"Hell's the point of this statue? No plaque or nothin," Santiago pointed out.

"Maybe it signifies where we are? It is close to the dorms" I thought out loud.

"There's a cafeteria close by too, but the shutters are blocking the doors," said Aya.

"Wait, how do you know that it's a cafeteria?" Chie asked.

"Because there's a sign outside saying 'Cafeteria' if you chose to look."

"Oh," Chie laughed, feeling embarrassed.

"So…some sort of residential area?" I asked.

"Possibly…but this can't be the only place here, right? There's more than just the dorms and cafeteria?"

"If so, then maybe that's what the 'NOT YET' graffiti means. The cafeteria had one too."

"Oh c'mon, Imma hungry!" Chie pouted.

I can see what she's trying to do. Seeing the situation we're in, this gives off more questions than answers, causing more worry. Looks like Chie is trying to lighten things by making us laugh, trying to forget that worry with dumb jokes…I'll admit that I find it appreciated, but I don't know if it's something that can be easily fixed…Hopefully the next area I go to will provide more answers…

* * *

Name: Chie Suzuki

Gender: Female

Talent: Ultimate Comedian

Height: 5'9

Weight: 152 lbs

Bloodtype: B+

Likes: humor and making people smile

Dislikes: sadness and homework

Bio: Chie Suzuki has been diagnosed with complete heterochromia (two different eye colors) since the day she was born. Despite being bullied about it in middle school, she found a way to use it as an advantage to make younger children laugh whenever they felt sad. Feeling good about it, she wanted to keep making people laugh because she believes a smile can make the world brighter. Even if she comes across as an airhead most of the time, it's usually an act as she made thousands of people laugh across the years, involving jokes regarding relatability on life, making fun of herself, or several points of view on minor/major topics.

* * *

Name: Makoto Yuri

Gender: Male

Talent: Ultimate Actor

Height: 5'11

Weight: 147 lbs

Bloodtype: AB+

Likes: compliments and fame

Dislikes: ignorant people

Bio: Makoto has starred in the following films: Winter Worries, Spring Silence, Summer Shifts, and Fall Far, otherwise known as the Seasonal Betrayal series, and made over five-hundred million dollars when they were released. Despite the popularity of the series crashing, Makoto was scouted when he was seen in more popular films, performing to flawlessly that even both the director and the producer believed the emotions Makoto portrayed were real.

* * *

Name: Aya Goto

Gender: Female

Talent: Ultimate Blogger

Height: 5'6

Weight: 135 lbs

Bloodtype: O-

Likes: the truth and her phone

Dislikes: liars and not having her phone

Bio: Despite being a high schooler, she has millions of people reading her blogs. Even if the topic being posted is minor or major, she ensures to type out what she deems as the truth. Even when it comes to opinions on a movie or a restaurant she ensures everyone's voice is heard, regardless of how big or small it will always be shown for the public's eyes to see.

* * *

Name: Kanji Ito

Gender: Male

Talent: Ultimate Ventriloquist

Height: 5'10

Weight: 157 lbs

Bloodtype: B-

Likes: salty snacks and Santiago

Dislikes: being bullied

Bio: As an expert ventriloquist, he was not only able to give an expert performance at a young age but plays out an entirely different persona in a ventriloquial figure. On the outside, he is extremely timid when it comes to meeting people. With a puppet in hand, however, he allows the figure's personality loose, almost as if it's alive. Even though he uses a variety of ventriloquial figures, his personal favorite is named Santiago, meant to depict an old school gangster from the 1960s. Some people say he's too attached to Santiago, never going anywhere without him.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

When I was creating Chie Suzuki I **_honestly_** had no idea that there was already a female in the DR3 anime that also has not only heterochromia but the exact eye colors! (left green, right blue). I don't know if I'll be accused of copying the idea of a Danganronpa character with Aiko's heterochromia or not, but I can't help but find this funny due to how coincidental this is. If I somehow do get called out for this then please know this is nothing more than a coincidence, for I ended up making Chie before seeing Aiko.


End file.
